


The Itsy bitsy spider

by Kuuttituutti



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Spiders, bonding through music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuttituutti/pseuds/Kuuttituutti
Summary: Sometimes love is the best inspiration





	The Itsy bitsy spider

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something sweet for Valentine's Day!

” No, this won’t work”, Johann sighed and threw the crinkled paper in to the trashcan that was already overflowing with papers. He leaned back on his chair and held his head. He was supposed to write a new song to keep Voidfish happy, but he just couldn’t get any ideas. Everything that he wrote down just ended up sounding horrible. He stretched his shoulders, took a deep breath and looked out of the window of his dorm room. It was late. Only some other windows were lit up, otherwise everyone was already sleep. Johann stood up. What was even the point? He could just write something shitty down, it’s not like nobody would even care. Only one that would even hear it was the Voidfish and he was not sure that that thing even had ears. 

Johann put on his jacket. Maybe a walk would help. Who knows, maybe his inspiration could be waiting behind the next corner? Or at least he could use a break. He packed his notebook to his backbag and took few quills from his nightstand. He strapped his fiddle on his back with some effort. He turned off the nightlamp and closed the door behind him. 

As the tired bard walked along the hallway of the dormrooms he could hear muted laughter and talking from some of the rooms. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one awake. Killian’s howling laughter was easy to recognize, even it seemed like she was trying to keep it down. Robbie was sleeping on the hallway again. It wasn’t unusual for the potionmaker to forget that, in fact, he could open his door with his bracer. Johann just stepped over him, giving Robbie’s leg a small soft kick, in hoping that he would wake up. He just snored loudly and giggled in his sleep, so at least he was alive. Johann sighed. He didn’t have time or energy to deal with the high potionmaster now. 

The bard walked around the campus for a bit before sitting down on the quad. He took out his notebook and started to scribble down everything that he could see around him. Green, fine-cut grass, a small patch of dandelions growing next to him, an old tree growing behind him. That was basic but, Johann guessed he could work it into song. The bard wrote down some notes as he quietly hummed to himself. He kept looking around. Nothing really caught his eye, before he noticed a shiny ring that was dropped on the grass. Johann reached for the ring. If it was from Leon he could return in the morning. But as he was about to grab it he saw what was walking towards it. A big, brownish-black spider.  
”Ah!” the bard yelped and tried to scurry away. In his panic, he thought that the best place to get away from the big spider was the old tree. He quickly climbed to the lowest branch and watched helplessly as the spider walked all over his notebook. Johann knew that it was just a spider, it probably didn’t want to hurt him. More of a mystery was that were that spider had come from. Pets were not really allowed on the Moonbase, so how could it had gotten here?

”Johann!” The bard turned his head to a familiar voice. He could see a long figure running towards him.  
”Brian?” Johann asked  
” Is it here?” Brian asked as he tried to catch his breath. He was in his pajamas, wearing an oversized black t-shirt whit a spiderweb print on it and black shorts.  
” If you mean the spider then yeah. Is it yours?” Johann said with a shaky voice, still holding tightly on to the branch.  
” Yeah, it escaped and I’ve been looking for her the whole night. Where is it?” Brian asked. Johann pointed his shaking finger to notebook on the ground. The spider was still laying on top of it.  
”Ah, thank you so much!!” Brian happily smiled as he scooped the spider to his hands. He started to calmly pet the fantasytarantula’s head and sweet talk to it.  
”You know, it’s a good thing that it was you that found her. Last time she got caught by Killian and I had to beg for her not to kill Bri-Ann”, Brian laughed, letting the spider crawl on to his shoulder. Johann had calmed his breath and just smiled relieved. It was actually kind of cute to watch Brian as he talked to the spider like it was a puppy. 

”By the way, why are outside at this time? Shouldn’t you be sleeping? You look tired dear” Brian asked, standing below the branch. Bri-Ann was now on top of Brian’s curly hair that had been tied up to a bun, and dangerously close to Johann’s tangling legs.  
” I was trying to find some inspiration. I was supposed to write a new song to the Voidfish, but everything I wrote just turned out sounding like shit” Johann muttered, shifting his position on the branch, leaning his back on the trunk of the tree.  
Brian bowed down and reached for the notebook on the ground. He looked Johann curiously.  
”Is it okay if I take a look?” the wizard asked.  
”Maybe we should go inside. It’s getting pretty chilly, and you know, you aren’t really wearing a lot. I don’t you to get sick or something” Johann suggested. Truth was, that even with his jacket on, he himself was getting pretty cold.  
”Oh okay! Do you need help getting down from there or…?” Brian wondered and offered his hand. Johann grabbed his hand and jumped down. It was not really that big of a jump anyway, and Johann could feel a small blush on his cheek’s as the drow laughed as he tried to regain his balance. Brian carefully took the spider out of his hair and held it gently in his palms.  
”Shall we go?” Brian asked, taking couple skippy steps. Johhan quickly grabbed the ring he had noticed earlier to his hand and followed Brian back inside. 

”Welcome to my cave!” Brian happily announced as he opened his dorm room’s door. Johann took a careful step inside. There was a big bed, with a lot of pillows. On top of the mountain of pillows there was a big mushy spiderplushie. On the small desk there was a big spellbook. The most interesting thing to Johann was however that on the walls there was a lot of posters of famous musicans all around Faerun.  
”Wow, you know Mars the Mandolinmaster?” Johann laughed happily as he recognized the handsome ,pink-haired tiefling on the spotlight. Brian chuckled and gently put the spider to the terrarium on the corner of his room that was hidden behind a black curtain.  
”Yeah, they are my favorites”. Johann took of his jacket and looked around the room even more. In between some heavy looking spellbooks and the books about spiderkeeping, there were couple of books about music and couple CD's. Brian sat down on the bed and patted the place beside him.

”Can I see your song now?” he asked excitedly, clapping his hands. Johann smiled awkardly and sat down next to the handsome drow and handed the notebook to him.  
”Some of them are pretty bad…”, the bard muttered as Brian started to flip through the pages. He found the page where Johann had wrote in as he was sitting outside.  
”Starlit sky above us, guiding us through the endless fields, burning bright, looking down with tired eyes” Brian hummed as he read. Johann blushed a bit. The lyrics still sounded a bit weird and cheesy to him, but Brian’s singing voice was actually weirdly beautiful.  
”I’m not that good with lyrics, they just help me find to some rhythm to my songs” Johann coughed embarrassed.  
”No, no these are interesting dear!” Brian smiled and flipped through some more pages.  
” You know this would work well, if at this point you would play this part a bit slower. Like let the listener enjoy every note” Brian said, tracing his finger along the paper. It was not a bad suggestion.  
” Like this?”, Johann asked and reached for his fiddle. After taking a small breath and started to play. And to be honest, this slower, almost waltz-like song sounded pretty good. Brian face just lit up as he listened to the sweet tunes of fiddle. Johann smiled and ended his performance in a small bow. Brian stood up and clapped his hands.  
”That was so beautiful! You are so talented dear!” Brian smiled. Johann took the compliments and sat back down to the bed and started to write down the notes. Brian laid down on the bed, raising his legs up to air and wiggling them around

”When I was little I wanted to be a bard, you know?” he suddenly said. Johann looked up from his notes.  
”I figured” he hummed.  
”But I was not very good at playing anything except the triangle and everyone thought my voice sounded weird, so I decided to concentrate on something I was actually good at, and so I became a wizard”, Brian said, sitting up again. Johann noticed a twinge of sadness in his voice.  
”I think your voice is beautiful, it’s like a song in itself” Johann said gently, blushing maybe a bit too hard. The voice was not the only thing the bard thought was beautiful about the drow. Brian smiled widely, his canines shining in the light of the room.  
”You really think that Johann?” Brian blushed. Johann nodded happily, playing a small happy tune with his fiddle.  
”If you want, I could give you some lessons, I think you have potential to be a very good singer. I mean you have an excellent sense rhythm and you would look great in spotlights…” Johann started to ramble, but was cut off by a surprise kiss on his cheek. The kiss caught the bard off-guard and before he noticed it, he had fallen back on the bed.  
”Oh I’m sorry…I thought.. I didn’t mean to…” Brian panicked and leaned over Johann, making sure that he was okay. Johann just stared up to Brian’s worried eyes, blushing harder then he ever had. He blinked his eyes for couple of times and smiled flustered. He hesitated for a moment. ”Fuck it”, he thought as he pulled the wizard in to a gentle kiss.  
He had thought about it a lot lately. Kissing the handsome drow. Brian had always been the person that had made him happy. Even the times were though, there was always something positive in Brian’s opinion. And to be honest he was really cute. And now there he was, laying on the wizard’s mattress, kissing him straight on the lips. 

Now it was Brian’s turn to be puzzled for a moment, but after a second of confusion, he kissed the handsome bard back. Brian laughed, tucking a curl behind his ear. Johann also chuckled, maybe a bit too loud than he meant to, pulling the wizard from his shirt’s collar in to another messy smooch. Johann laughed as he noticed that Brian was blushing really hard. Even the tips of his ear were deep purple. Johann pet the cheek of the beautiful drow.

”Okay Brian, I can take that you play violin music at two am, but what could possibly be so funny that…” Killian shouted as she opened the door. She looked a bit confused when she noticed the two dudes on the bed laying on top of eachother. Johann just now realized that he had not probably closed the door it properly.  
”Hi Killian!” Brian happily waved his hand, still laying on top of Johann. Brian smirked as he noticed that Killian’s cheeks were full of lipstick marks. ”Are you having a fun night with Carey?”  
”Yeah, we are. Hope you two are also having fun um… Can you just keep it a bit down?” Killian blushed and left quickly. Brian giggled quietly and looked back at Johann.  
”I should really finish that song” Johann whispered as Brian pulled him for one more kiss.  
”You know, you could finish it here, if you wanted” the wizard whispered. Johann nodded and sat up. Brian rolled over, laying next to him as the bard started to work on his song. Brian looking closely as Johann’s quill gently traced over the paper.  
”Well that’s pretty sappy” Brian commented smirking. Johann hummed and kissed the tip of Brian’s ear teasingly, making him shiver for a moment.  
”You inspired me, dork”


End file.
